


640 Days

by willowwing



Category: JYJ (Band), Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is enlisting for 640 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Yoochun's Arm Aches

639 Days

Yoochun's arm aches. 

An ache that comes from something being withdrawn so quickly that the body can't adjust.

He's had the wind knocked out of him on a set by a stunt gone bad. His muscles have hurt so badly from consecutive nights of performance, too much travel, dehydration and too little sleep. His heart has broken over his mother and Yoohwan being on the other side of the earth.

But this is so much worse, and there is nothing he can do but wait.

640 Days.

Too many days until Jae is back where he belongs.

  


  



	2. Day 2 - King of My Heart

638 Days

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. You won fair and square." Jaejoong grinned helping to arrange Yoochun's impromptu crown.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. "How is this winning? You do know there is a camera on us, right?"

"Your fans will be charmed."

"Don't really care. Why do I always have to be the dorky one?"

"Because Jaejoong's the hot one, and I'm the fashionista." Junsu's voice floated from the other side of the tent.

Yoochun snorted. "Right. 'Is this a set?'" he mimicked in a surprisingly accurate baby!Xia voice.

"Hey! I've learned—" Junsu stuck his head around the side of the tent, barking out laugh when he caught sight of Yoochun.

"You know, laughing is the only thing you do off key," Yoochun growled.

"I notice you didn't argue about Jae being the 'hot one'," Junsu countered. With a smug smile, he walked toward the coffee truck.

"So...." Jae slid across the blanket to Yoochun's side. "You think I'm hot?"

Yoochun raised one eyebrow, shooting Jaejoong and incredulous stare. "Why else would I be wearing these fucking bananas?"


	3. Day 3 - Shopping with Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @be_ddelusionall who supplied the image.

637 Days

"I like these. The ass isn't baggy," Jae shouted to Yoochun in the next changing room. "You should try them on."

"You want me to buy them so you can steal them." Yoochun's voice sailed over the top of the divider. "Buy your own damn clothes."

Jae laughed, hopping around on one foot to keep his balance as he adjusted the denim over his boots. "But it is more fun to steal yours."

The curtain pulled back, and a half-dressed Yoochun slammed into him, propelling them both into the corner of the cubicle. Strong hands gripped his wrists, pinning his arms to the walls on either side of his head.

Jae's surprised "Chunnie-ahhhh?" extended into a rumbling, drawn-out moan as Yoochun's leg slipped between his, the hard thigh pressing up and forward until Jae saw stars. "Fuck," he panted, head falling to Yoochun's shoulder.

Yoochun's lips pressed to his neck, warm breath, soft lips to his ear. "Not here, but as soon as we're home." His hips rocked, hard, demanding, until Jae was trembling, the pressure of Yoochun's body the only thing keeping him upright.

Jae whimpered, tilting his hips. "So close. Harder!"

"Shhhh!"

"Shush me." Jae nuzzled the line of Yoochun's jaw, turning his face into the kiss. Yoochun's tongue immediately filled his mouth, muffling the noises.

Yoochun released one wrist to brace himself as Jae thrust against him, his movements frantic and erratic. Jae's hand immediately fell to Yoochun's ass, pulling and pushing with a demanding grip. "More," he gasped into their kiss, and when had Yoochun ever denied his request. The room spun. Or maybe it was his head. Even with his eyes closed, white light exploded. Pressure so hard, it almost hurt. He followed that edge of pain over the peak and plummeted....

Soft kisses ghosted over his eyelids, cheek, jaw. Jae sighed, warm in Yoochun's embrace. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. Yoochun's cheeks were flushed, his lips red from the pressure of Jae's kiss. Giving in to temptation, Jae tipped his chin up and caught Yoochun's bottom lip between his teeth.

Yoochun growled, leaning back into him. "I think we're done shopping."

Jae nodded, needing to be somewhere private faster than it was safe to drive.

Carefully Yoochun stepped away from Jae, keeping his hands on his waist to steady him.

Yoochun was smiling, and Jae had a moment of intense pleasure that he could put that look on Yoochun's face. "You look smug," he teased.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yoochun's eyes sparkled. "I got everything I wanted this afternoon."

"Me?" Jae asked.

"Well that too."

Jae's eyes narrowed, suspicious.

Yoochun looked pointedly at the wet spot on the front of Jae's jeans. "Now you have to buy them." He darted out of the changing room before Jae could throw something at him. "And I can steal them from you!"


	4. Day 4 - Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Footstool who requested:
> 
> Please do write a fic based on Jae's message to Chun, the one where he basically told us that Chun left for them all (JYJ) to be together and how it would make Junsu being able to sing what he liked and Jae being able to do what he wished.

636 Days

Jae leaned back in the plastic chair, hair, clothes and situation exactly the same as every other man in the room. It had been more than a decade since he'd experienced such... sameness. It felt weird. Like wearing someone else's clothes that didn't quite fit right.

All his life he'd worked, he'd strained to be noticed, to not be the same, to excel. He was never satisfied with himself of what he'd accomplished, and he didn't think he ever would be.

The night before enlistment, sitting in a dark corner with Yoochun, heads pressed together, voices only enough above a whisper to be heard by their ears alone, Yoochun had looked at him, voice deep and rough with cigarettes and liquor. "This is just another obstacle. Another goal to be challenged and conquered. I give you three months to out rank me, so you can boss me around by the time I enlist."

Jae had laughed, but Yoochun caught his chin and made their eyes connect. "I'm serious, hyung. It isn't music and it won't be easy, but trust me, you've got this."

Jae's eyes filled with tears, thinking about the look of complete trust in Yoochun's eyes. He couldn't remember a time when it had wavered. No matter how bad things had gotten. When they had first talked about leaving SM, Yoochun's response had been steady. "Let's do it. It will be good for Junsu." "Let's do it. It will be good for Jaejoong." His soulmate had flown to Japan for 24 hours to be with him when the official announcement came. Every day since, he'd had Yoochun on his left and Junsu on his right. How was he going to survive 21 months without that presence? Three legs is the most stable base. Standing alone, he felt precarious.

Yoochun's words repeated in his head. "You've got this." And Jaejoong realized he wasn't alone. And he wasn't the same.

None of these men had Yoochun and Junsu next to them, believing in everything they did.

Yoochun had stepped out of everything that was safe and secure because he believed it was better for the friends he loved. Jaejoong could do the same. He would serve his country, protect his family and make his friends proud.

It was only 21 months, a fleeting moment compared to the time the time they'd already shared and the years left to come.

He straightened in the chair, sitting a little bit taller.


	5. Day 5 - 100 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tarwen who wanted Visitation Day.

635 Days

There are very few things in life that Yoochun regrets.

For the last five years, he's tried to live his life exactly as he wishes. Life is too short to have regrets.

Tracing the rim of the glass of soju in front of him, he realizes that he's managed to have one anyhow.

A big one.

One he isn't sure how to fix.

Not now... when there are few options.

He could have done it a few days ago, but now he's limited.

Jaejoong is gone.

Beyond his reach.

No phone. No texts. No late night drives.

No contact, but letters, and what Yoochun has to say isn't something you can put in a letter.

Not after 11 years of not saying it.

Yoochun pulls out his phone and looks at the date highlighted in his calendar.

100 days—Jaejoong's first visitation day after training. He can wait 100 days.

Once they are face to face, he will his have the chance to say what he's been too afraid to admit to himself... or Jaejoong.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

Four days down, ninety-six to go.


	6. Day 6 - Jae Loves a Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Bailey who wanted Yoochun in eyeliner.

634 Days

Jae's fingers curled into the muscle of Yoochun's chest, lifting himself slowly until his thighs trembled, releasing with a gasp as Yoochun filled him. "Fuck," he panted, swiveling his hips to hit to hit just the right spot. His vision grayed, and his eyes slipped shut.

"Ja-ae...." Yoochun's voice was half moan, half plea. They'd stayed up all night working on music for the album, slept late and had been making love for most of the afternoon. Little sleep, no food, and more orgasms than Yoochun's befuddled brain could count. Of course that number didn't seem to be preventing him from coming again... at any moment if Jae kept that up. His fingers squeezed Jae's hips, pulling him closer to increase the intensity of the drag as Jae lifted. "Day-ummm...."

Jae clenched around him, loving the sound of Yoochun cursing in English... or Japanese... or Korean. He smiled, dropping hard and eliciting another curse. He shivered. He might... just might... have a thing for bad boys, and Yoochun had been much too clean cut as of late. Jae knew it was the dramas—and just possibly the golfing, but he missed his leather boy, smoldering Yoochun.

"Faster," Yoochun pleaded, his hands urging a quicker cadence.

Jae leaned forward, bracing himself on the bed, hands bracketing Yoochun's head, doubling his speed. "Bet?"

Yoochun groaned. Jae always won their bets. "What?"

"If you come first, I get to do your makeup and wardrobe for the shoot tomorrow." His body tightened, forcing Yoochun to push up into him.

"Fuck... yeah... anything...." Yoochun's hips lifted completely off the bed, seeking the warmth of Jae's body.

The corners of Jae's mouth curved up in a smug smile, rocking as he rode Yoochun, fingernails digging into the muscle of Yoochun's shoulders, head back, mouth open. "Fuck me."

Yoochun bit his lip. He was going to lose this bet and didn't give a damn.

~~~~~

Jae's cock hardened in his pants.

Yoochun in leather. Heavy eyeliner. Smoky gaze.

He was going to be lucky to make it through this shoot without dragging Yoochun off to a supply closet, and Junsu wouldn't be happy with them. Junsu's tolerance was always borderline when they were this caught up in each other, but Jae was way past being careful about who saw what, staff or cameras, which was dangerous.

Yoochun sent him a warning glance that did nothing for Jae's libido. _Yes. Chastise me. Control me._ Oh, they so weren't making it through this shoot without a scolding from Junsu.

Yoochun stepped closer to him while the assistants changed backgrounds. Pinning Jae's wrist to his side, he whispered into his ear, "Be good, or I'll invite Junsu home with us."

Jae whimpered, unconsciously rutting against Yoochun's hip. Hair. The only thing missing from Jae's perfect fantasy of Yoochun was the long hair Jae hadn't seen since SKKS. With military enlistment looming, he probably wouldn't, but this was enough. He mentally plotted about what other promises he could coax from Yoochun while they were making love tonight. Of course with as turned on as he was at the moment, Yoochun would win any bet...

... unless he bet him that he could come first.

Jae smiled.

*****

**110126 Yoochun “I will try my best to be a bad boy”**

The Director asked, “During the press conference of the SSK scandal, the Director mentioned to the others that if you can attain Yoochun’s ability, you can attract any woman. Is Yoochun a bad boy?”

Jaejoong answered, “Yoochun is the ideal bad boy!”

In response, Yoochun said rather embarrassingly, “I will try my best to be a bad boy.”

  



	7. Day 7 - Bèsame Mucho

633 Days

Jaejoong looked up at Yoochun, his cheek brushing against Yoochun’s bare chest as he twisted to be able to see his lover’s face. “Where’s Junsu?”

Without opening his eyes, Yoochun answered, “Sightseeing.”

“Really?” Jae went back to watching Yoochun’s stomach flinch as he drew random circles around his bellybutton with his finger. “He didn’t get enough walking while we were shooting earlier?”

“It’s Barcelona, Jae. When will we have a chance to come back? And it’s not like we were going to hang out with him.” Yoochun chuckled. You made it _very_ clear that we had plans for the afternoon.”

Jae shrugged. “Well… it was a long flight. They wanted video footage of us around town while the light was good, and then we had to practice our opening lines in Spanish. We’ve got rehearsals tonight. I was ready for a little alone time.”

“I’m not arguing, but I don’t blame Junsu for running out on us either. Did you see the way he herded the staff out? You looked a little predatory.”

Jae sat up, straddling Yoochun’s hips, the sheet falling away. “What can I say? Hearing you speak in other languages turns me on.”

Yoochun’s hands massaged Jae’s bare thighs. “Bèsame. Te quiero.”

With a deep moan, Jae attacked Yoochun’s mouth, hips rocking until they were both breathless and hard. Ripping his mouth away, he gasped, planted his hands on Yoochun’s chest and used the increased leverage to refine the motion of his hips. “What does—”

Yoochun short-circuited Jae’s question by wrapping his hand around his cock. Pushing at Jae’s hips, he opened his legs. “Te quiero.”

“I don’t… what…?” Jae lost his voice again as Yoochun positioned him.

“Te quiero.” Yoochun angled his hips, and Jae got the idea without translation.

~~~~~

“Bèsame. Te quiero.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Yoochun realized what he’d said, but he’d been more intent on learning the words to seduce his lover than memorizing the the “official” translated words they’d given him.

Embarrassed he ran off-stage, Jaejoong following him.

The crowd roared.

Jae pulled him back, blushing. “You didn’t just….”

Yoochun apologized as they both collapsed with laughter. He managed to gasp out Junsu’s name and heard Junsu say something to the crowd. He would pay for it later when Junsu got a hold of him after the show, but it wouldn’t be the first—or last—time Junsu would have to cover for them.

  


[CLICK TO WATCH THE FANCAM.](https://youtu.be/NoB7A9d2hEE)  



	8. Day 8 - Wrap It Up

632 Days

Jae tried to lift the front of Yoochun’s tree costume. “You have any presents under there for me?”

~~~~~

“You entirely did this on purpose,” Yoochun accused, turning on Jae as they entered the dressing room.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jae tried for innocent, but he knew Junsu and Yoochun weren’t buying it. They knew him too well.

“I’m a snowman!”

“And I’m a Christmas tree!”

“Well, _I’m_ Santa Claus. We’re each dressed as something festive.”

Neither of us fits through a door,” Junsu accused, stepping closer to Yoochun. Yoochun’s arm automatically went around his shoulders to present a unified front.

“And somehow you still managed to have a bare chest.” Yoochun tweaked one of Jae’s nipples to prove his point.

Jae shrieked, squirming without really trying to get away. Junsu sighed, stomping off to find someone to help him extricate himself from his costume. No matter what Yoochun said on stage, Jae was _so_ getting a present from under that tree later.


End file.
